


A one nights toy

by Songbiird



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Drowning, Demon, Dirty Talk, Drowning, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Forced, Fucked Up, Gang Rape, Gangbang, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sex Slave, Vaginal Sex, like really fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbiird/pseuds/Songbiird
Summary: It wasn't the best idea to go out in the middle of the night, especially with how many demons were around. Not heeding these warnings you go out either way. That was a big mistake which you would come to learn very soon as you were abducted by three demons looking for someone to make their new little sex toy.





	A one nights toy

**Author's Note:**

> This is actially really fucked up, only those who have already had their sanity erased should continue reading this. You have all been warned.

You struggled against the demon's grasp as they forced you into the prison cell. You were unable to fight back. your hands having been restrained behind your back with a tight rope and any kick you tried to throw proved to be futile. With a loud thud you were slammed against the low stone slab that was placed in middle of the dungeon like room.

“Let go off me!” You screamed out, trying to break free from their gold but to no avail. They clawed all over you as they began forcing your clothes off you, leaving long red marks as they scratched you. Your shirt disappeared first and your bra filled soon thereafter, leaving your upper completely exposed, your round breasts twitching excitedly as they continued undressing you. 

One of the demons forced your view up with one of his claws, the sharp tip of it placed threateningly under your chin. He grinned evilly back at you as he leaned down to on a more even level as you, staring back at you with his crimson red eyes.

“Why would we ever let someone like you just run away? You see, we have plans on what to do with you, and when we’re done, all that you’re going to be is our slutty little bitch.” He let go of your chin, standing up away from you, beginning to undress right in front of you, the other two demons ripping your pants and underwear straight off you, revealing your ass and pussy. They flipped you over so that your breasts were pointed upwards, as well as your cunt being in full view of the demons. One of the other demons took ahold of your breast, fondling them aggressively causing a small moan to escape your lips.

The demon in front of you removed his belt, his pants dropping to the floor instantly, revealing his erect cock. Moving back to you, he waved his penis in front of your face, its musky smell invading your senses. It prodded at your mouth, wanting in but you moved your head away as much as you could to keep distance of it. 

“Suck it.” The demon growled threateningly, his patience running thin as you tried to avoid his cock. Fearing what they might do if you didn’t comply, you reluctantly spread your lips to let his dick slide nicely into, the foul taste of it spreading through your entire mouth. He pushed his cock far down your throat, choking you on his long length. His balls slapped against your face as his pace increased, gagging you ever so slightly with each heavy thrust. 

While he was facefucking your mouth you felt one of the other demon’s tip brush over your asshole before forcing itself into you. You yelped at the thrust but was quickly shut up by the cock that was already in your mouth. The demon began pounding away at your ass, your hole burning in agony as his dick penetrated you. 

“Such a good slut, taking two dicks at once.” He breathed out as he continued fucking, you the other demon slapping your ass cheeks as he pounded into your behind. The relentless thrusting into your mouth by the demon didn’t cease, he only sped up pushing his member harder and harder into you as the demon fucking your ass completely raw did the same. The balls slaps against your face by the demons balls became violent as he sped up, before releasing his load into your mouth, yet still continuing his heavy thrusts as large amounts of cum entered you. There was no end to it, his seed just continuing to pump out of his cock filling up your entire mouth of his seed. Even when your mouth was full it continued to spray into you, large quantities seeping between your lips and covering your face in a thick layer of sperm. 

His balls continued to slap against your now cum filled face, loud sloshing sounds being made as he smacked against you. You couldn’t breathe, the immense amount of semen covering suffocating you as he relentlessly continued his onslaught on your mouth. It was a miracle you were even alive at this point, his large cock making its way almost completely down your throat with his every thrust. 

The demon that was pounding away at your ass soon thereafter also came, spraying his load all inside of your ass but quickly pulling out so the rest coated the rest of your body. Your entire chest was became completely cover in the demons warm seed as he sprayed it all over you, your tits, bouncing up and down in the pool of cum as the demon continued is attacks into your mouth. 

This was where you would die, being fucked to death by a bunch of demons, left to drown in their semen you thought to yourself as he continued his pounding. But just when you thought you would pass out he pulled out, an endless amount of sperm leaking from his tip, covering you in even more of his load. 

You gasped for air as he pulled away from you, your sight completely blinded by all of the cum from his relentless fucking obstructing it. He moved away from your face, grinning widely as he walked over to where your untouched pussy was. The two other demos moved as well, the one who had only been watching moving over to your cum filled ass beside the other demon, while the one who had been pounding away at your behind moved over to your semen covered face.

You felt his cock slide over your cunt, covering it in his sperm from the previous round before forcefully penetrating your tight hole. You screamed out in pain to which the other demon used as a chance to shove his dick into your mouth, silencing you with his semen covered member, quickly setting a fast pace so your shouts would be drowned out by his thrusts.

“Mmmh, such a warm and tight cunt, perfect for a proper cocksleeve~” He moaned out as he began violating your pussy, ramming in hard and forcing his dick all the way back to the walls of your cervix. If that wasn’t enough, your ass was penetrated as well, leaving no other hole for them to fuck. 

There was nothing you could do against them, their strength being too much for you, and already having been weakened immensely because of their relentless fucking. You gave up in trying to fight them, tears filling in your eyes as you accepted your new life as their sex slave. 

The demons pounded away at you, and you began to grow used to it, and soon there after, _ liking it _ . The way they dominated you and fucked you breathless, their almost infinte amount of cum, and most of all, the fact that you were completely up to their mercy. Pleasured moans began making its way out of you as they had their way with you, practically fucking you within an inch of your life. 

“Looks like our bitch is beginning to like it, why don’t we make it  _ official _ then~?” He asked, his thrust increasing in velocity at the question. The other demons seemingly compiled and increasing their pace as well, your tits bouncing violently as they thrusted into you from every angle. 

Feeling an amazing feeling build up, they all pushed, releasing their loads into you in unison. The insides of your cunt filled up with his warm sperm, the large amount of cum stretching your insides. Your mouth and ass was also filled with semen once more and you took it all happily, swallowing load after load, and the cum in your ass traveling further and further into you. Your stomach swelled up, a round bulge forming due to all of the cum being released into you.

Not being able to hold it in anymore, you let your orgasm flow out, the wonderful pleasure of it running through your entire body just as their sperm was. Heavy moans escaped you as their cum once again sprayed all over you, coating you in a warm comfortable layer of their semen. Your pussy ran of sperm, the insides entirely covered from bottom to top with just pure cum, your eggs sure to be fertilized properly with the demons offspring. 

“Such a beautiful cumslut you are, I bet it would make you the happiest bitch if we covered you in head to toe in it~! Oh! actually, why don’t we do that while we're at it, hmmm~?” He teased, the slab you laid on seemingly responding automatically to him and began sinking down, lowering you down into a hollow confinement within the slab. You laid in the puddle of cum, needy moans escaping your mouth as you squirmed in it. 

One of  the demons climbed down with you, his erect cock twitching excitedly against your wet pussy before, penetrating its lips, the already excessive amount of sperm inside your cunt making for an easy entrance. The other demons beagan masturbating as they watched him fuck you senseless, forcing orgasm upon orgasm out of you. 

The demons watching came down onto you, the small confinement you were being fucked in  filling up with so that it was almost covering you in a blanket to the substance. Your ass was completely submerged in their warm seed, and your pussy was soon to follow as he thrusted into your wet entrance. He pounded away at your cunt before shooting his load into you once more, filling the insides of your pussy in even more sperm. What you couldn’t hold inside of you seeped out of your hole, filling up the soon to be pool where you laid so that the cum just covered your cunt., his thrusts splashing the liquid all around the walls of your cum filled tomb. 

The more times they came, the more you were submerged in their seed, until your entire body had been covered in the white liquid. That was when the demon who had been fucking you climbed out, and joined the others to jack off onto you. You wriggled around in their sperm as it flooded down on you.

Having filled the entire up to its brim in their cum, it closed, trapping you inside of it to drown in their seed. As you started to suffocate in their semen you pushed against the lid of your tomb, but to no avail. Frantically bashing against the walls of your liquidated prison, you tried to escape it, yet unsuccessfully. Feeling your consciousness fade, you stopped your struggle, cum all around you serving as a warm comforting embrace as you drifted off.

“Let’s leave her for now. We’ll check back on her in the morning~” The demon spoke out, the two other demons following him out of the chamber, leaving you alone in your sperm filled tomb to suffocate in their seed.


End file.
